


The Spirits of Castle of Lions

by Wolviecat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: It should be nice and easy case....For @VLDexchange gift for RhapsodyInWaves, who asked for a Buzzfeed Unsolved AU





	The Spirits of Castle of Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhapsodyInWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapsodyInWaves/gifts).


End file.
